Unbalancing the Equation
by SethCohenFan
Summary: VACATIONED - Ryan is getting sick, but he doesn’t admit it, and a family tragedy sends the entire Cohen family into a downward spiral. What will it take to get things back to normal? SS RM
1. Sick? Not in My Vocabulary : Seth POV

Title: Unbalancing the Equation  
  
By: SethCohenFan  
  
Summary: Ryan is getting sick, but he doesn't admit it, and a family tragedy sends the entire Cohen family into a downward spiral. What will it take to get things back to normal? SS RM  
  
Rating: PG-13 for now, because of language  
  
Disclaimer: Let's see, does having a dream about writing a script for the OC count as owning it? Guess not, so I am still a penniless teenager, who only owns a million pictures of Adam Brody. So, thank you FOX for creating the OC... and if you like this and work for FOX, put a good word in for me!  
  
A/n: Yeah, this is going to be in Seth POV most of the time unless it says so before hand, in which case it would most likely be in the POV of Ryan.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 1: Sick? Not in My Vocabulary  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Boring, bored, boring. Three words to describe lunch today. I can't believe that I am actually looking around instead of talking to somebody. Summer and Marissa are of talking about something, but who listens to them anyways, right? Then there is Ryan. Ryan Atwood, my brother and best friend ever. As usual, he's asleep.  
  
This has been normal, I mean recently he's been sleeping all the time, at lunch, at home, and I swear that he gets a full night's sleep; it isn't like he is up all hours of the night. It's kind of nerve racking, I think he may be getting sick, but getting him to actually admit it, heck, when it snows here, that'll happen.  
  
I glanced at my watch; it would soon be time to get going back to class. I might as well wake him up. I reached across the table and gently shook Ryan's shoulder trying to wake him up. "Atwood, wake up."  
  
A large yawn escaped Ryan's mouth as he slowly woke up. "Why'd ya wake me up?" he asked, still sounding extremely tired.  
  
"Because its almost time to go, and I know you don't want to miss class." I said with a slight laugh.  
  
"Oh," he responded in the middle of a yawn, "Thanks."  
  
"No problem," I responded with a genuine smile. Even though I'm getting really worried about Ryan, I couldn't let him know that, could I? No, there was nothing I really should be worried about. He just wasn't getting enough sleep; that was it. He went to the pool house and just stayed awake all night. Nothing to be worried about.  
  
I watched silently as Ryan stood up, obviously still exhausted, grabbed his stuff and left. I stayed, but not for too long seeing as I had ten minutes to find Summer to talk to her. I needed to talk to someone, even if it was Summer. Someone needed to know about Ryan.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Summer," I said, walking up to her. "There's something wrong, something really wrong."  
  
Summer looked worried. Man, that was the wrong thing to say. "What is it? What's wrong?" she asked. I could hear the worry in her voice.  
  
"It's about Ry, I think he's getting sick."  
  
I could see a spasm of relief flash across her face, but her face then changed to have a look of concern. "Sick? Are you sure?"  
  
I nodded, not knowing exactly how to explain things. "He's sleeping. Way too much."  
  
"It's the common symptoms of living with Seth Cohen," she laughed.  
  
I wasn't very amused. "I'm serious Summer. He fell asleep during lunch. AGAIN!"  
  
"Well what can we really do about it? We can't baby-sit him to make sure he is going to sleep at night."  
  
I sighed. She was right, but there was still something wrong. "Thanks Summer," I said quickly as the bell rang. I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, and ran off.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The day went normally, well as normal as any day possibly could and soon I found myself playing Playstation, alone. Something that I have gotten quite used to. "This has to be the millionth time I've beaten this game," I sighed out loud. Ryan was no where to be found, but I figured that he was somewhere doing absolutely nothing.  
  
That was when mom walked in. "Hey Seth honey," she said, sitting down next to me on the couch.  
  
"Hey," I said, pretending to be extremely into the game.  
  
"Where's Ryan?" she asked. Such small talk.  
  
"Sick," I said subconsciously, only realizing what I had said after I said it.  
  
"Ryan's sick? Why didn't you tell me?" she asked worriedly.  
  
That was stupid of me. Extremely stupid. I put the controller down. "At least I think he is."  
  
"What?" she asked. I think I confused her. "So is he sick?"  
  
"You won't get him to say that," I sighed.  
  
"Explain," she said in one of those intimidating motherly tones.  
  
"Well, he's been falling asleep at the most horrible times possible, and its been happening for a while and I don't want him to be really sick, because, well that would be bad, and bad is really bad. And he won't admit that he's sick, because you know Ryan and-"but I had been stopped.  
  
"Seth, you're rambling." she said with a bit of a smile.  
  
"Sorry, but I don't think he's not sleeping, I think he's really sick. It is just one of those feelings ya know."  
  
Truthfully, I didn't know whether or not she really knew because all she did was hug me and pull one of those, "I'll go talk to him," things and hurried off.  
  
I picked the controller back up. If only there was someone else around. Summer was out shopping with Marissa, something that I wouldn't do if my life depended on it. Shopping with two girls? Hell no. I could already tell that this was going to be a long long night.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/n: Well, that is kinda short, but it is where I want to draw the line. I think that the next chapter should be in Ryan's POV. I hope that you liked it, and if you did, please R&R because I like feedback, even if I do need a fire extinguisher to read them. Thanks again for reading!  
  
Until later,  
  
*~*SethCohenFan*~*  
  
engine 


	2. Dishonest Sleep : Ryan POV

Title: Unbalancing the Equation  
  
By: SethCohenFan  
  
Summary: Ryan is getting sick, but he doesn't admit it, and a family tragedy sends the entire Cohen family into a downward spiral. What will it take to get things back to normal? SS RM  
  
Rating: PG-13 for now, because of language  
  
Disclaimer: Ummm... yeah... I'm still working on that..  
  
A/n: This portion will most likely be Ryan's POV through this chapter, which may be a little hard to write, because I haven't really been getting into Ryan's head too much, but I'll try. I'd also like to add, that I have only seen up from "The Goodbye Girl" on up, so some things may not be right. If you spot them, tell me. Thanks a mil!  
  
Oh yes, I'd like to add that this came out faster than I thought. I don't believe that all my chapters will come out this fast. Besides, the OC is on tonight. Woo!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 2: Dishonest Sleep (Thank you Ali for the title!)  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The sun shone brightly down through some scarcely placed clouds, blinding me with its horrible rays. Not that I really minded that much. Around here, the sun was always out. I couldn't help buy smile as I walked around, Anything that could keep me from going home was the greatest thing ever.  
  
Sure, Chino wasn't the greatest place to live, or the greatest place to be walking around aimlessly, but hey, it's my life. Not that I really know any better.  
  
A sigh escaped my mouth as I found myself back in front of the place that was supposed to be my home. Somehow I always found myself back there, no matter how hard I tried to avoid it. I continued looking at it for a while. It didn't really deserve to be called a home; that was for sure.  
  
I knew that putting it off any longer would only make things worse. Knowing what was going to happen right when I saw AJ sitting on the couch, I fought the urge to turn around and leave. There he was sitting on OUR couch drinking some beer, or whatever the hell it was.  
  
"You're finally home. Where were you; you worthless piece of shit?" he cursed. I learned that it was better to ignore him a long time ago, and by now I was completely used to it. As usual, I ignored him and headed towards my room, which wasn't really mine either, not surprised to hear AJ stomping up behind me.  
  
In any normal situation, I would have slammed the door in his face, and then locked it, but I could tell that this wasn't going to be a normal situation. A fear ran through me as I ran to the corner of the small bed and then simply froze, waiting for the inevitable.  
  
AJ was inching closer and closer and time seemed to have slowed down. Then, it suddenly sped up and there was barley enough time to duck AJ's hand. Some how, by some amazing miracle, I did, and I could hear him cursing as I quickly looked over to see the new dent that he had put in the wall. Thank God that wasn't my head.  
  
He took advantage of me being distracted; I knew that it was too late to stop him when I felt his hand collide with the side of my head. A fiery pain started at the contact point and start slowly emanating from that spot. I felt the need to cry out or do something to relieve the pain, but that would only egg him on more. I couldn't do that.  
  
"Ryan," came a soft female voice. I recognized it from somewhere, but- my thoughts were once again interrupted by AJ's foot landing square in my midsection. I couldn't help my cry out in pain, it burned so much.  
  
"Ryan," it came again. Maybe I was dying, but everything still burned. Everything still ached. And AJ reminded me of it each time he punched me. Where the hell was Trey?  
  
"Ryan," I heard it again. Slowly everything began fading. It didn't feel like I was losing consciousness like I had so many times before. It felt... different. Maybe I was dying, because I heard it again, "Ryan..."  
  
Slowly, everything became black.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
My eyes snapped open, and then slowly closed again. "Ryan," said the voice again. Only this time, I recognized it. Kirsten. I stretched and yawned. It had been a dream, or a nightmare, whatever you'd call it. But it seemed so real, so life like, it was scary.  
  
"I'm up," I said, stretching. I wanted to make sure that Kirsten knew that I was alright. Yawning, I opened my eyes slowly, letting everything come into focus before propping myself up. A side glance at the clock told me that it was four-something. How long had I been asleep for?  
  
"How are you feeling?" she asked. The worry was evident in her voice.  
  
Like shit. That was exactly how I felt. Yet, I couldn't let Kirsten know that. She'd go into that motherly mode, and I didn't want to add any more problems onto her than she already had had. "Fine," I answered.  
  
I could tell right away that she didn't believe me. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah, hundred percent," I said. I knew nothing that I could say would make her think any different, but it was worth a try.  
  
The look on her face was anything but what I wanted to. "Ryan, you're lying. It's a motherly thing."  
  
I mentally slapped myself. How could I get myself out of this one? "I had a bad dream." I said simply.  
  
"But that still doesn't explain why you were asleep at four in the afternoon on such a nice day."  
  
She had me there, but I had a quick save stored up. "I had a lot of homework last night, and I was up really late doing it."  
  
A sly glint appeared in her eyes. "Funny, you came in here, and the lights were out by nine. Don't tell me you were doing your homework in the dark."  
  
Damn her. How could she see through my lies, then again, why was I lying about being tired? It isn't that bad, is it?  
  
"I was just really tired. Nothing that big," I admitted. She didn't need to know that I had been tired for the past week or so. Besides, she didn't directly ask that.  
  
"Sure?" she asked. "Because Seth's getting worried about you. He claims that you've been sleeping a lot lately. You know that I'm always here to talk to."  
  
Seth? Since when was he concerned with my sleeping habits? Concerned enough to tell his mom? Was he too coward-like to talk to me himself? "I'm fine Kirsten. I just haven't been getting enough sleep, that's all." I said, trying to sound like I really was alright.  
  
That was when she got up to leave. "I'm always here Ryan. So are Seth and Sandy. Just remember that."  
  
I nodded. Maybe them being worried about me was a good thing. Maybe it wasn't. It was just so different. I was so tired, unexplainably tired. I should talk to someone. Anyone.  
  
Slowly, I got up. It seemed like I wasn't feeling as good as I thought I was feeling. I couldn't be getting sick. It wasn't possible. Another yawn escaped my mouth. I needed to talk to someone.  
  
After a few moments of deliberation, I decided on one person. Theresa.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I picked up my cell. Hopefully she was home. I needed to talk to someone. Slowly, I punched her phone number, silently praying that she was home. I needed to get some answers.  
  
The phone rang. She didn't pick up.  
  
It rang again. There was still no click of the phone being picked up.  
  
Then again, and again. This went on for what seemed like forever. I was about to give up when I heard that click.  
  
"Hello," said the person on the other end. To my disliking, it wasn't Theresa. No it was a male. Oh God, it sounded like Eddie.  
  
"Hey. Is Theresa there?" I asked, wondering if Eddie recognized my voice. Would he give the phone to her if she was even there?  
  
"I don't know. Why?" he asked, sounding somewhat annoyed. "Who is this?'  
  
Great. He didn't recognize my voice. Was this working for me, or against me? "Look, Eddie-"but I was cut off.  
  
"How the hell do you know my name?" he asked, sounding extremely angry.  
  
"Let me finish my sentence." I said, trying hard not to sound annoyed. "It's Ryan."  
  
I heard the click. The ass had hung up on me. Damn him. Who even said that I wanted to talk to him? I distinctly remember myself asking for Theresa.  
  
The thought ran through my head that maybe I should try again, but why? To have Eddie pick up then hang up on me again. Needless to say, that wasn't something I wanted to do.  
  
I yawned again and got up, working my way out of the pool house.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
What seemed like an eternity later, I reached the door to get into the house. I tried to look not tired as I walked in.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/n: Well, there is chapter 2... It was a bit weird to write, and I really want to go back to writing in Seth's POV. *huggles Seth* anywho... now time to thank:  
  
benzbabidolll - my first reviewer. You're my hero and... and... shhhhhhh HOTTERTHNU - awww thanks. I'm glad you liked that little comment! Gator-Girl - I know. Thanks. The House, Sara, storymom, moi, Meghan, newport-girl, Tifftt, Christina  
  
If I missed you, I'm sorry, my computer is a tad bit on the slow side...  
  
Now, please hit that little go button and review. :D 


	3. Seth and Theresa : Seth POV

Title: Unbalancing the Equation  
  
By: SethCohenFan  
  
Summary: Ryan is getting sick, but he doesn't admit it, and a family tragedy sends the entire Cohen family into a downward spiral. What will it take to get things back to normal? SS RM  
  
Rating: PG-13 for now, because of language  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned it... do you think that there would be a possible Summer/Seth break up in the future, didn't think so.  
  
A/n: That was a great episode... even if Seth may be stupid and do something stupid to make Summer break up with him. Ah, who cares. This story will still remain a SS story and I just may throw in a bit of Seth/Theresa friendship in it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 3: Seth and Theresa  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I knew from the moment that mom walked into the kitchen that she hadn't gotten what she really wanted out of Ryan. Normally, I would have said something along the lines of, "Told ya so," but it didn't seem very appropriate, so for once in my life, I kept my mouth shut.  
  
"Get anything?" I asked as she sat down, breaking the silence.  
  
She sighed. "Nope." Was that it? Was that all she was going to say?  
  
"Told ya so," I said, with a weak attempt to lighten the mood.  
  
She stifled a laugh and I smiled. At least is somewhat worked.  
  
We sat there in silence for sometime. Even though I knew it was impossible, I tried to read her mind. Unfortunately, although I knew it was impossible, I couldn't. After a few more seconds of silence, I broke it again. "You agree with me, right?"  
  
She nodded. "He's hiding something, that much was obvious." she sighed again, obviously worried about him. Probably more worried than I was. Ha. How things have changed. "Why though? Why doesn't he trust me... us?"  
  
I shrugged. "I don't know," and wasn't that the truth. Then again, Ryan was never one to spill his feelings out for everyone to see. "Maybe-"but I was cut off by Ryan walking into the door.  
  
"Oh, hey Ryan!" I said with a smile, trying to sound calm and relaxed, although is came out sounding much more sarcastic.  
  
Ryan said absolutely nothing as he walked over towards the fridge. He didn't even acknowledge our existence. Man, did he seem pissed off. Why would he be pissed? Unless mom-  
  
"Theresa's back with Eddie," he said tonelessly. Good, at least he wasn't mad at me, and that was always a plus with Ryan. The guy could still kick my ass.  
  
"You're kidding right?" I asked.  
  
"No," he said simply. His words were forced as if he was thinking hard about what he was saying, "I called her, and he answered." He turned around and closed the fridge, obviously deciding on nothing.  
  
"Why'd you call her?" I asked. Might as well just ask, I knew that mom was probably thinking that too.  
  
He shot a glare at me, and I knew right away that that was an extremely stupid move. "Sorry," I muttered under my breath. I looked to mom, as if trying to ask her to get something out of him.  
  
"Ryan," she said, obviously getting my hint, "She's back with Eddie? I thought that she had gotten over him, left him."  
  
"I thought so too," he said, sitting down. The look in his eyes was one of combined trouble and exhaustion.  
  
"There has to be a reason," I interjected. Sure, maybe I had been talking to Theresa on the phone, and she had never said anything about Eddie. Nothing at all. "I mean, she wouldn't just go back to him for no reason."  
  
This time I got a double glare from both Ryan and mom. Jeeze, tonight just wasn't my night at all, was it? I might as well leave. The negative vibes from both of them were too strong.  
  
The silence was so awkward as I stayed there. "Well, I'll be going now," I said nodding and getting up. Neither of them stopped me. Man that sucked. Talk about feeling unwanted.  
  
I walked up to my room. The house was quiet, abnormally quiet. Silence was annoying.  
  
I allowed my head to hit the door of my room. I didn't really want to move at all. So, I stood there, just like that, simply thinking of stupid things, but mainly three things. Ryan. Summer. Theresa.  
  
Slowly, I opened the door and headed over towards my bed, flopping down on it, fixing my gaze to the ceiling. So quiet. Where was all the noise that seemed so necessary at the moment.  
  
I closed my eyes, just letting myself fall back into the thoughts. How much things had changed since Ryan arrived. All the good things that had happened, and then there were the bad. I barley even noticed myself slowly drifting off into dreamland.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I couldn't even remember falling asleep, or what I dreamed about. Yawning, I looked at my watch. Dang, I had been asleep for what, nearly ten hours, and it was still the middle of the night. Three o'clock on a Saturday morning. There has to be someone just coming home. Wasn't that normal for Newport?  
  
I heard a soft beep and jumped slightly. Then I realized that it was just my cell. I reached over for it, feeling around, too tired to get up and get it. After a few missed tries, my fingers grasped it.  
  
The screen read five missed calls. FIVE? Who the heck would want to talk to ME so badly?  
  
I hit a few buttons, not even paying attention to what I was doing. It had basically become second nature for me. "Theresa?" I muttered out loud when I saw that the last five calls were from her. Maybe she was trying to get a hold of Ryan. But that couldn't have been possible. Our phone were so different that a dog could confuse them.  
  
What the? Slowly, I got up and headed downstairs. Thankfully, everyone else in the house was asleep, like normal people.  
  
On the way down the steps, I decided to check my voicemail. Maybe by some stroke of luck, she had left a message.  
  
Luckily, she had. I pushed the button to play it. Her voice sounded so upset:  
  
"Hey Seth. I know you probably think that I want to talk to Ryan, or Sandy. But if I told you that, it would have been a lie. Seth, I need to talk to you. Eddie told me what happened, and I need to explain. Please call me."  
  
I heard the click that signaled to me that the message was over. She wanted to talk to me? I hadn't talked to her in the longest time. Of all people she wanted explain to, it was me, Seth Cohen. I mean sure, we talk, and are friends, but I'm not good at listening. I'm more of a talker.  
  
Well, I might as well just call her back, it wasn't like I had anything better to do.  
  
Dialing her number, I let the phone ring, fighting the urge to just hang up. This wasn't my area of expertise, that was comic books. And then there was Ryan. He would kill me if he found out.  
  
"Hello?" asked a somewhat sleep voice on the other end.  
  
"Theresa?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah," she said, sounding as if she was still asleep.  
  
"Sorry, maybe I should just let you go and call you back later, in the morning, alright? I said, somewhat quickly. Yet, there was a part of me that wanted to talk to her. She sounded so upset and miserable on the message.  
  
"Seth?" she asked, after a loud yawn escaped her mouth.  
  
"Yeah?" I asked.  
  
"Hold on," she said. I heard her put the phone down. What had she been doing? Was Eddie there? So many questions were running through my head. How was I gonna get them all out? Ambush her when she got back on the phone?  
  
"Sorry, you caught me dozing there," she said with a small giggle. "So what are you doing up at this hour anyways?" she asked. She didn't sound upset or distressed. In fact, she sounded the exact opposite. Geeze, talk about a personality switch, what was she taking?  
  
"Well, you know me. Out partying until the wee hours of the morning." I said sarcastically.  
  
She laughed, "Yeah, that sounds just like you," she responded with a laugh.  
  
I couldn't help but laugh at that. "So, what's up?"  
  
"I'm moving," she said quickly, as if it was just bursting to come out.. I know it sounds weird, but I could hear her smile on the opposite end of the receiver.  
  
To say I was confused was an understatement. Didn't Ryan say that Eddie answered. "Really?" I asked, trying to open up some sort of conversation.  
  
"Yeah," she laughed, "You sound shocked."  
  
"Well, I kinda am," I explained, "Ryan called you earlier for some reason and said that Eddie answered. Are you two-"  
  
She laughed, "No. We're just friends. He was helping me pack my things. You know with my condition, heavy lifting is out of the question. But Eddie was helping me, that's all. He told me what happened, said it was an accident." I had completely forgotten that Theresa was pregnant. Stupid me.  
  
Well wasn't that just Eddie like. "Yeah, he called and we pretty upset when Eddie hung up on him."  
  
I heard her take a breath on the other end of the receiver. "What did Ryan want? I haven't really talked to him lately."  
  
For once, I didn't have an answer to her question, "I really don't know. He hasn't been feeling really well, but he-"I stopped. I didn't know if I should say anymore.  
  
"Sick?" she asked. The worry was evident in her voice. "What do you mean he's sick?"  
  
"He just is sleeping a lot," I explained, not really going to far in depth.  
  
She didn't sound very convinced over the phone, "Oh, well that's Ryan for ya," she said, attempting to make a joke out of it. "But, yeah. About Eddie. He was helping me move, but he left. Out somewhere with his new girlfriend."  
  
"Oh," I said, not really knowing what else to say. "Well, that is interesting. So are you done packing?"  
  
"No," she responded quickly. "I still have a few things left."  
  
"Where are you moving to?"  
  
"Newport," she said. Needless to say, I was once again shocked. She was moving here. Here? Of all places? Maybe she missed Ryan. Yeah, that was it. Or maybe there was a second reason. Was the baby Ryan's?  
  
"Here? You're moving here?" I asked, not bothering to hide the shock in my voice.  
  
"Yeah. Jimmy said that I could move in with him and Hailey. I'm surprised that he hasn't proposed to her yet," she said with a slight chuckle. Damn she was awake for this hour.  
  
I couldn't help but laugh at this. What a shock. Jimmy and Hailey? I knew that Jimmy was planning on proposing, but letting Theresa move in, there was something weird about that. "And I told Eddie not to let Ryan know. I knew he wouldn't have a problem with that."  
  
I laughed. "So when are you coming?" The sooner the better? Or maybe the sooner the worser. Worser isn't a word, but who really cares.  
  
"That was what I called you about. Would you be able to come and help me?"  
  
"Sure," I answered, before I could even think about it. The words just came flowing out of my mouth.  
  
"Thanks Seth, you're a lifesaver." I could hear how happy she sounded over the phone.  
  
"It's no problem really," I said, "So I'm coming to Chino to pick you or your crap up?"  
  
"I guess," she responded. She obviously hadn't given this much thought.  
  
"Just one problem, how do you get to Chino?"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A few hours later, I found myself in the Range Rover. Theresa had given me directions, and knowing me I'd get lost no matter what. I left a note for mom and dad, not really explaining much, just telling them not to worry.  
  
Geeze were car rides boring. There was nothing to do except stare blankly at the road. The only thing worse than car rides were car rides alone. Those were even worse. There were no distractions.  
  
I turned the radio on. Stupid song. When will these radio stations play DECENT music? I glanced at the directions and then made the turn where I was supposed to. This was going to be interesting.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/n: Well, there is chapter 3. I love writing in Seth's POV. It is longer than my other chapters. Next chapter will probably be from Ryan's POV or Kirsten's POV, I haven't really decided yet. Now for the thanks:  
  
HOTTERTHNU - I loved that part too. Thanks, but Seth is a lot easier to write in at least for me. Ha ha! biggestfan - I've been trying really hard to make the chapters longer, I really have been, it is just hard. I am one of those people who are quick and to the point. I've been trying to elongate the chapters, but there are some times when longer chapters don't always make them better. jagscapt13 - I love the sarcasm of Seth too, ha ha! Gator-Girl - Awwww, thanks. I just can't picture Ryan in my head very well, which may be why I think I am bad at writing it. Hmmmm. *thinks* Oh well. I'll try to keep pounding out the chapters! benzbabidoll The House - Glad ya liked the interaction scene. I liked it too. TeacherTam - Thanks. Hope that you liked the chapter! Lizzy tabitha5 


	4. Lost in the Past : Ryan POV

Title: Unbalancing the Equation  
  
By: SethCohenFan  
  
Summary: Ryan is getting sick, but he doesn't admit it, and a family tragedy sends the entire Cohen family into a downward spiral. What will it take to get things back to normal? SS RM  
  
Rating: PG-13 for now, because of language  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah, FOX won't let me anywhere near their studios.. so.  
  
A/n: Nothing really, just a Ryan POV...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 4: Lost in the Past  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The slamming of a car door entered my otherwise peaceful sleep. I looked at the clock. Five? That was too early. Yet I got up anyways.  
  
I saw someone pulling out of the driveway in the Range Rover. Who would, no who could it be? It looked oddly like Seth, but with the sleep in my eyes it could have been Sandy. Yawning I went back to my bed and went to sleep again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A few hours later I woke up again. This time, I felt so much more awake. So much more better. Maybe all that convincing Seth and/or Kirsten that I was alright had finally paid off. I was definitely getting better. I smiled and headed towards the house, but stopped when I heard talking coming from inside.  
  
"He just left Sandy," came Kirsten's voice.  
  
"He didn't just leave, he got up early and went to Marissa's that's all. To hang with her and Summer," answered Sandy.  
  
"Marissa? Since when does he hang out with Summer and Marissa without Ryan?"  
  
"I don't know, but let him be. He said he'd be fine, and he will be."  
  
"But he knew about the appointment, didn't he? He was supposed to come along," said Kirsten, sounding perfectly angry and worried at the same time.  
  
There wasn't a response from Sandy for a while. "I know. But Ryan will be fine."  
  
"It's not that. Seth was worried sick and then just to go and bail on it. He's leaving me with angry Ryan." What the hell? Appointment? Me? Didn't I say I was fine? What a pile of shit.  
  
Sandy laughed at that, "Oh come on Kirsten, it won't be that bad, will it?"  
  
Kirsten didn't respond. I sure picked a bad time to decided to come into the house, didn't I? Why didn't they trust my judgment? I said I was fine, and I am!  
  
After a few more moments of silence, Kirsten spoke. "Well, I guess I better go and wake Ryan up."  
  
Shit! She was coming. She'd know that I had heard and that-- crap! Quickly, without thinking, I ran towards the pool house. The door closed and I was inside. Even though it wasn't strenuous, sweat was still running down my face. Maybe I wasn't feeling as good as I thought I had been.  
  
I crawled onto my bed and didn't bother getting under the covers. I heard the door to the house close and pretended to be asleep, which at the moment wasn't that hard at all. My eyes were closed and I was lying on my side as Kirsten opened the pool house door.  
  
"Ryan?" she said softly, as if almost asking if I was there. Like that would wake me up. I heard her getting closer until she was right by me.  
  
"Ryan. Wake up sweetie," she said, gently shaking my arm. Since when did she call me sweetie?  
  
I pretended to groan and turned to look at Kirsten, "Five more minutes please," I asked trying to keep myself from laughing.  
  
She smiled, "Sorry Ryan. We have somewhere to, uh, go." What did she think I was, stupid? Then again, she probably didn't see my eavesdropping.  
  
"Where are we going?" I asked, not even trying to sound like I just woke up.  
  
"Just for a short ride," she said sweetly. The sweetness was getting really irksome.  
  
"Do I have to go?" I asked, slowly getting up.  
  
"Yes sweetie," she responded, running her hand over my head. God, I hated it when she did that. It annoyed the hell out of me. "You're running a temperature."  
  
A temperature? What the hell? I was running, that was why I was warm. This was horrible. Another reason for her to think that I was really sick, which of course I was not. I didn't need that. "No, I'm not," I responded, "I'm fine."  
  
She chuckled slightly. "Just needed to check," she smiled. "So, are you sure that you're not up to a short little road trip?"  
  
I shook my head. "There's a lot to do around here. I'll just stay here."  
  
"Nonsense!" she smiled. The smiling was so annoying now, "Sand and Seth'll take care of it. Come on." She offered me a hand up.  
  
"No. I think I'll just stay here. Call Marissa, you know," I said, somewhat blatantly, refusing her hand up. I wasn't going to go to any appointment, not if my life depended on it.  
  
"Ryan, sweetie..." There she went with that sweetie shit again. I hated that! "Why not come along, It'll only be an hour tops!"  
  
Once again, I shook my head. I didn't want to go. Sure I wasn't supposed to know that it was an appointment of some kind she was taking me to because she thought I was 'sick.' Sick!? I wasn't sick! Just a few minutes ago I was running back to the pool house to get away from Kirsten because I was eavesdropping.  
  
"Ryan, I don't want to have to force you to come..." she said, her smile disappearing. She was really worried wasn't she?  
  
"But-"I started.  
  
"No buts Ryan. You're coming along," she said. The sweetness in her voice was gone. No matter how annoying I thought it was, I found myself longing for that smile to come back on her face.  
  
"But Kirsten-"  
  
"Ryan," she said angrily, "You have to come. Don't make me bring Sandy in here."  
  
That was where I drew the line. Better just give up. Doing so, I stood up. The back and forth bickering had given me a slight headache, but nothing major.  
  
"Thank you," she said, the sweetness back in her voice. "I see that you're already ready."  
  
"Uh, yeah," I said, not really knowing what else to say.  
  
"Good. C'mon," she smiled, heading out of the pool house. I could've just not followed. I could have just not followed, but that would have caused even more trouble, something I didn't really want or need at the moment.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Slowly, I got into the car, slamming the door. Maybe I was being a bit of a brat, but why didn't they trust me? I heard the other door close as Kirsten got in and fastened her seat belt. I fastened mine out of habit. Then I once again looked out of the window, away from Kirsten.  
  
The engine turned over. Sure, maybe she was just trying to help. Sure maybe it was for the best. But I knew myself better than she did.  
  
Slowly, the car backed out of the driveway and onto the road. I knew that I probably was getting sick again. But last time it went away without help. Just like it would this time.  
  
The car sped up and the scenery all seemed to blend together. I let myself get lost. Trapped once again in the past.  
  
***~~~***FLASHBACK***~~~***  
  
"Mommy," I said sleepily, "Mr. Berny said that he thinks I am sick." I was six years old, and to have a teacher say I should go to a doctor and stay home amazed me.  
  
"And I would give a shit?" my mom asked. She was drunk again. Not surprising.  
  
"Sorry mommy," I said quietly, heading towards the room I shared with Trey. I was so tired.  
  
"Hey kiddo," I was greeted as I entered the room. I looked up at Trey.  
  
"Hey," I said weakly heading over to my half of the room and crawling up on my bed.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"Remember Mr. Berny?" I asked quietly.  
  
"Yeah," responded Trey. "Why?" Trey had had Mr. Berny for first grade too.  
  
"He thinks that I'm sick, and I think I am too." I said, rolling over on the bed to face him.  
  
It took some time for Trey to actually respond. "Did you tell mom?"  
  
I nodded, but didn't say anything.  
  
***~~~***END OF FLASHBACK***~~~***  
  
"Ryan?" asked Kirsten, pulling me out of the past. I didn't reply. Why should I?  
  
"Ryan. Please talk to me," she pleaded. I still didn't reply. There was nothing to talk about. I continued to look out of the window, getting lost in the past again.  
  
***~~~***FLASHBACK***~~~***  
  
I felt Mr. Berny shake me awake again. "Ryan." I opened my eyes but shut them again. "Nikki, how long has he been asleep?"  
  
"Fifteen minutes, I think," came Nikki's voice. Damn she was a bitch. Why couldn't she just fall off the face of the planet and do everyone a favor?  
  
"Ryan!?" asked Mr. Berny again.  
  
"What?" I asked, not bothering to open my eyes.  
  
"Ryan, did you talk to your mom about being sick?" I opened my eyes slightly to find him squatting down his face in front of mine.  
  
I nodded.  
  
"And what did she say?" The tone of his voice was so smooth, and sounded genuinely worried, unlike my mothers' the night before.  
  
"She said she didn't care," I said, almost silently. A look of anger flashed across Mr. Berny's face. The bell rang. I yawned and went to go get my stuff.  
  
"Ryan. Would you mind staying after class for a few minutes?" he asked. I didn't really know what was going on, but it was better than going home anyways. I nodded.  
  
"Ooo, someone's in trouble," came Nikki's annoying voice.  
  
"Shut up!" I shouted at her. Dammit, did she not know how freaking annoying she was.  
  
"Ryan, come here," said Mr. Berny. I tried my hardest to ignore Nikki's taunting coming from behind me.  
  
"Ryan is in trouble, Ryan is in trouble."  
  
"Nikki, please leave," said Mr. Berny calmly. Thankfully, Nikki left and I was the only one in the classroom with Mr. Berny. "Sit down Ryan." Slowly, I sat down in front of the desk, which seemed to be so big. Was Nikki right? Was I really in trouble.  
  
"Ryan." I flinched slightly. His voice was the same smooth, calming one, but I was so scared at the moment. "Ryan, you're not in trouble," I relaxed slightly.  
  
"Then what do you want?" I asked, not knowing how annoyed I really sounded.  
  
"Ryan, don't get angry at me, but you're really sick."  
  
"No I'm not. My mommy said I was fine, so I am fine." I stated, trying to stay calm.  
  
"Ryan. You said that your mother didn't care, and I do. You're getting worse and worse, and don't think I'm not noticing." I bit my lower lip. I didn't say anything, at a lack of words. "I want you to go to the doctor."  
  
"I can't Mr. B. My mom won't let me." I said, slowly and calmly.  
  
"Then I'll take you." I vigorously shook my head.  
  
"No. No. I'll be fine, I swear. I won't sleep in class anymore, I promise," I said, talking quickly. I didn't want to go to a doctor. I couldn't go. Mom would kill me.  
  
"Ryan, that is not what I am worried about. You could be really sick. You need to see a doctor."  
  
I got up quickly. "I can't Mr. B. I just can't!" I said, running out of the door.  
  
"RYAN!!!" he shouted. I just continued running. I was so tired, I felt like falling over, but kept running until I finally did. I fell down, hard, feeling a sharp pain in my shoulder before I could remember no more.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When I came to, I was at the hospital. What the hell? I looked around and saw a needle with a wire attached sticking out of my arm. I tensed up. Who the hell- then it hit me. Mr. B. "Ow," I said quietly as the wire in my arm shifted.  
  
"Mr. Atwood, you're awake," came a sweet female voice. I turned my head slightly to look at the nurse who had just walked in. She was kinda cute. Actually, she was really cute with her long blonde hair pulled back into a pony tail.  
  
I nodded slightly and opened my mouth to talk, but the nurse stopped me. "You'll find out later." Wow. Could she read my mind? That would have been cool! I nodded again.  
  
That was when Mr. B. came in. I didn't know whether to hate him or thank him. I didn't say a word.  
  
The nurse smiled, "Ryan, you're a strong kid." That confused me even more. What was she talking about? I tried to move again but a sharp pain went through my shoulder. I cried out in pain.  
  
"I'm sorry Ryan," said Mr. B.  
  
"Why?" I asked quietly.  
  
"I just am."  
  
***~~~***END OF FLASHBACK***~~~***  
  
I never really found out what was wrong with me, I wasn't tired anymore and went back to living life like usual. That was when it hit me. Mr. Berny, Kirsten, Seth, Sandy, they were worried. About me.  
  
"Ryan?" asked Kirsten, trying to get my attention once again.  
  
I turned to look at her this time. "What?" I asked.  
  
"You know, don't you?" her voice was soft, and somewhat meek.  
  
I nodded, saying nothing more. The drive was silent once again for a few more moments until the car slowed to a stop and I looked at the sign outside of the place. "Newton's Blood Center."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/n: That is where I shall end it. It was kinda long, and as you can tell, I really like writing in flashbacks and dreams. This will, hopefully, play a part later on. Now for the thanks:  
  
HOTTERTHNU - Marissa? Who's that? Kidding. Well... ummm... uh... I'll fit Summer in... but I don't like Marissa very much. But yeah. I'll try to fit them into the story somehow.  
  
benzbabidoll - Yeah, it is kinda weird, but it'll start making sense, hopefully in a bit.  
  
Meghan - At the moment, I've been going from Seth to Ryan.. and this chapter had some things about it in (I think.. I'm writing this before I write the chapter)  
  
deathcab-cutie - Thanks! I think Seth is the best OC character, which may be why I write him better than the others.  
  
Queen of the Elven City - Gracias!  
  
muchtvs - I try to have a few things going at once, all revolving around one or two major plots... and funny how the little things influence the big plot/s, even though you don't think so...  
  
TeacherTam - Thanks :D  
  
Now please hit that little go button next to the thingy that says Review. Hope you enjoied!!!  
  
Until later,  
  
~*~SethCohenFan~*~ 


	5. Can History Repeat : Ryan POV

Title: Unbalancing the Equation  
  
By: SethCohenFan  
  
Summary: Ryan is getting sick, but he doesn't admit it, and a family tragedy sends the entire Cohen family into a downward spiral. What will it take to get things back to normal? SS RM  
  
Rating: PG-13 for now, because of language  
  
Disclaimer: See previous  
  
A/n: Now, there are two paths I could go with this chapter. I could be a bitch and follow the planned course of events that would lead this chapter to being one from Seth's POV. Or I could be nice me, and twist the "structure" of the story around. Hmmmmmm... ha ha. If you know me, I don't have a bit of bitchiness in me (unless you count the later MAJOR plot that has a lot to do with Seth), so...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 5: Can History Repeat?  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A million things ran through my head at the same moment. What the hell? Why were we here? A spasm of nervousness ran through me. "Kirsten, why are we here?"  
  
She didn't respond. "Kirsten?"  
  
Once again she didn't respond, she just continued to get out of the car and heading towards the door. I was confused. Sure I knew I had an appointment, but why at a Blood Center of all places?  
  
At first, I didn't get out. Why? There was no reason to get out. I didn't need to be here. I was fine. Bullshit, what was I thinking? I woke up in the hospital last time, maybe I should go in.  
  
Kirsten had stopped and turned around to look at me. Slowly, still pondering on whether or not to go in, I unbuckled the seat belt and got out. I walked, normal pace and caught up with Kirsten.  
  
"Are you alright Ryan?" she asked me.  
  
"Yeah. Fine." I said, heading in front of her and opening the door, waiting for her to go in before I went in. She smiled and went in ahead of me. I followed.  
  
Damn. Why was it always so cold in the buildings? It wasn't like it was so hot out that the AC needed to be on full blast.  
  
Kirsten walked over towards the counter, "Checking in for Ryan Atwood." Meanwhile, I walked over towards one of those uncomfortable plastic chairs against the wall and sat down.  
  
"Did you say Ryan Atwood?" asked the girl at the desk. Shit. I couldn't believe my ears. I looked up at the girl and was proven wrong. Thank god it wasn't here.  
  
"Yes," said Kirsten, "Why?"  
  
"I think I know him. Ryan. It's Nikki, remember me?" Shit. Why the hell was she here? Hadn't she died?  
  
~~~***~~~FLASHBACK~~~***~~~  
  
"I'm finally leaving this fricking hell hole," Nikki said happily, "And I wont have to go to that place that people call a 'high school.'  
  
"And I would care?" I asked coolly. Her leaving was probably one of the best things to have happened for a while, if she actually was leaving.  
  
"Oh come on Atwood. You know that you like me," she said with a giggle.  
  
"Bullshit." I cursed. If she really was leaving, good riddance to her.  
  
"Don't deny what you really are," she snapped. Then suddenly, as if by a switch of personality her voice was smooth and sweet, "See ya 'round Ry."  
  
"Yeah," I responded, secretly hoping that that day would NEVER come.  
  
~~~***~~~End of Flashback~~~***~~~  
  
"Ryan?" she asked. I locked eyes with her. Yeah, it was her.  
  
"Hello Nikki," I said tonelessly. I didn't get up, I didn't move, I just continued to look at her. She had changed a lot since the end of eighth grade. She pushed a strand of long brown hair behind her ear, her finger getting snagged slightly on the glasses that now framed her green eyes. She had definitely matured physically, but had she matured the same way mentally?  
  
"You two know each other?" asked Kirsten, looking between the two of us.  
  
"Unfortunately," I said coolly, not taking my eyes off of Nikki. For some reason, I couldn't believe the hatred I was feeling. I hadn't seen her in a while, she could have changed.  
  
"You're still an ass I see," Nikki said, her voice no longer sweet one that I had heard since entering, but the nasty one I remember from grade school.  
  
"And I see you're still a bitch," I rebutted, somewhat mockingly. Moving my eyes from Nikki to Kirsten, I begged her for help. Yet, she seemed caught in the crossfire of the two of us.  
  
"I'll just sit over here," she said, sitting down at one of the far corners of the room. Sure, she bailed exactly when I needed her.  
  
"Candance, I'm taking a break..." said Nikki, disappearing from my sight for a second, before reappearing right to my left and sitting down.  
  
"Why don't you leave me alone?" I asked coolly, turning away from her. This was great. I was probably getting sick again, and one of the biggest bitches in the world was trying to have a conversation with me.  
  
When I didn't respond, she just started talking again. How Sethlike was that? Did she ever shut up? "Ryan... what are you doing here... with her?" she asked, the nastiness now gone from her voice again. "She's not your girlfriend is she? If she is that would be just... wrong Ryan."  
  
I couldn't help but laugh slightly. Kirsten, my girlfriend? I had to admit, that was a funny thought, "No, she's well...... she's my m-"I stopped myself. How exactly could I explain Kirsten? I had almost called her my mom. She was a bit like a mother to me when I thought about it, but in other ways she wasn't. "She's my uh- guardian." Yeah, smooth move. She was more of a mother to me than my mom was, why couldn't I just say that?  
  
"Wow, I think that is the most I have ever heard out of you in one sentence." she laughed. I turned around to look at her. As usual, she had a smile plastered on her face, but this time, it wasn't the sarcastic one that she used to wear before.  
  
I didn't respond to her. Once again, she started talking, "What are you doing here, like in this area I mean?"  
  
"I live here, in Newport," I responded.  
  
"Damn, you got rich fast," she said sarcastically. Maybe she hadn't changed.  
  
"Not really. I was thrust into it." I responded, not wanting to give too much away. "But how about you? What are you doing here?"  
  
"I live here too, but not in Newport, just outside. I'm not rich," she laughed. 'I'm working here as secretary after school and on weekends. I gotta help my parents make ends meet, ya know."  
  
I nodded. I did understand where she was coming from in some ways. I didn't say anything.  
  
"So what are you doing here?" she asked me. "You're not sick again are you?" she asked, urgentness in her voice.  
  
I shrugged. "Don't know," I said.  
  
"Ryan Atwood," came a voice from an open door. I looked up.  
  
"Ry, that means you have to go in," Nikki said, quietly. What did she think I was, stupid? I stood up and looked over at Kirsten. She got the message and got up and walked over to me.  
  
"Ready sweetie?" she asked. What kind of question was that? Of course I wasn't, but I nodded anyways.  
  
"See ya around Atwood," said Nikki as I walked through the doors as they shut behind me.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I followed Kirsten, who followed the nurse, into the small room. "Mr. Atwood, are you left handed or right?" she asked.  
  
"Right," I responded.  
  
"Hold out your left arm Mr. Atwood." As much as I didn't want to, I extended my left arm. She wrapped a rubber-band tightly around my bicep. I looked straight forwards, concentrating on the wall, trying not to look at the needle that the nurse was holding. A few moments later, the nurse spoke again.  
  
"Now this wont hurt at all," she said. She was right in someways. It didn't hurt at all. Maybe it was because I wasn't looking at her putting the needle into my arm. Then I felt her pulling it out. "I misjudged," she said. I could almost hear a smile in her voice.  
  
She put the needle in again. This time it hurt more. I could tell right away that she missed again when she pulled the needle out. I looked over at Kirsten with a look of disbelief in my eyes. She laughed.  
  
The nurse put the needle in my arm again and this time I flinched slightly. She missed again. What the hell? How did she get a job here? Did she like to torture people. "Sorry," she said. I sighed.  
  
If she missed one more time I was going to get up and leave. Once again, she pushed the needle into my arm. "Got it," she said with a giggle.  
  
"Finally," I muttered under my breath, rolling my eyes. I continued looking over towards Kirsten. After what seemed like forever, the nurse announced that she was done, and took the rubber-band off of my arm.  
  
Immediately, I recoiled my arm. The nurse walked over to Kirsten and said something to her that I couldn't hear. Kirsten nodded and the nurse left. Kirsten walked over to me.  
  
"They said to wait in here while they run the preliminary tests," she explained. I nodded. "Are you all right?"  
  
"No. I was just poked with a needle four times, I'm just fine." I said, picking up some of Seth's sarcasm.  
  
"Seth is really beginning to rub off on you isn't he?" she asked with a laugh. I glared at her. "Sorry, sorry."  
  
After a few minutes of silence, I spoke up, "Why did we come here?" I asked.  
  
Kirsten took a deep breath. "I talked to Sandy and he thought that you should be tested for Mono or some other blood disease. That is why we're here."  
  
"Like AIDS?" I asked.  
  
Kirsten shook his head. "No. Not like AIDS. We just-"she stopped, not saying anymore.  
  
"You're just..." I asked, as if egging her to answer.  
  
"Nevermind," she said, waving her hand as a dismissal of the topic at hand.  
  
I still wanted to know, but she never did answer me, for a few moments after she spoke, Nikki poked her head in the door. "You alright Ry?" she asked, looking in. Was she still on break?  
  
I nodded.  
  
"No, truly Ryan," she said, entering the small room. There was a look of seriousness in her face. "Are you alright? Are you getting sick again?"  
  
I looked between Kirsten and Nikki. I bit my lower lip and looked back at Nikki. "I'm not sure," I said, before looking away.  
  
Kirsten verbally attacked me there, "This happened before Ryan? Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I don't remember what really happened," I said truthfully.  
  
"Of course you don't," said Nikki somewhat angrily. "Do you know how worried you had all of us? You were out for nearly three weeks damn it. Are you sick like that again Ryan? This lady deserves to know," she said motioning towards Kirsten.  
  
I sighed. "No Nikki. I'm not sick like that." Maybe it was a lie, maybe it wasn't, but they didn't have to know that.  
  
At that moment, the nurse came back. "Mr. Atwood, it seems as though there is nothing wrong with you. The test for mono came back negative as well as the other tests that we administered. While these are only quick tests, they are normally accurate. We will have the final results in three to four days. You're free to go," and with that she left the room before I could question her.  
  
"Can we go now?" I asked annoyidly.  
  
"Yes," said Kirsten, "Let's go." Kirsten left the room and I followed.  
  
"Bye Ryan." said Nikki, I didn't respond to her and left.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When we got out to the car, I felt tired again. "How much blood did they take from me?" I asked her.  
  
"Not much. Three tubes, which is less than the normal four that they usually take," she explained.  
  
"Oh ok. Then why do I feel do goddamned tired?" I asked.  
  
"Don't worry, it is normal, it happens after blood is drawn." I nodded. There was then silence. It was quite peaceful.  
  
"What did that girl mean by are you sick again?" asked Kirsten after a while of silence.  
  
I really did not want to explain to her what happened, seeing as I didn't know very much of it. "It's a long story," I said, trying to get out of talking.  
  
"We have time," she said, pulling the car over.  
  
Shit.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/n: Where, there are you happy, it was in Ryan's POV. I couldn't be mean, it isn't in my blood. Okies. It wasn't greatly written, but, I think it is good. Now we shall see what happens with Seth next. I know it wasn't as long as before, but I wanted to post this before I went of vacation, which I am leaving on tomorrow. I hopefully will have another chapter when I get back. :D  
  
Now for the thank yous:  
  
benzbabidoll - ha ha. You saw, si?  
  
parisindy - Thank you!  
  
Issi - I don't think I have the heart for that.  
  
Biomess - *laughs evilly* Do you think that I don't have this all planned out. Wait, I don't. I'm just going at the spur of the moment, and there is a plan, but it isn't very, uh what's the word? Structured. I just felt like ending there. So :P  
  
Gator-girl - awwwww. Were you really that sucked in? I have a plan. And thanks for liking the flashbacks. I love writing them. :D  
  
Queen of the Elven City - Okay, maybe Ryan is cool, but Seth is so much better. HA HA!  
  
ally - ha ha. Thanks.  
  
storymom - I hope to update after I get back from vaca.  
  
The House  
  
Caitlin  
  
TeacherTam - Now now, don't jump to conclusions. Just be patient, I have a plan, and hopefully you people wont try to kill me...  
  
Tifftt - I shall try. 


	6. Ice Cream Shop Fiasco : Seth POV

Title: Unbalancing the Equation  
  
By: SethCohenFan  
  
Summary: Ryan is getting sick, but he doesn't admit it, and a family tragedy sends the entire Cohen family into a downward spiral. What will it take to get things back to normal? SS RM  
  
Rating: PG-13 for now, because of language  
  
Disclaimer: I am not a doctor, and I am not a nurse, I am just a 14 year old trying to write a story... oh and I don't own the OC either... yet...  
  
A/n: Ummm yeah, I went on vacation, and wrote about 80% of this chapter, and I got writers block and wrote the last part of the climax chapter, which makes me feel special. Anywho, back to good old Seth... ha ha!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Chapter 6: The Ice Cream Shop Fiasco  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I drove around Chino, utterly lost. A left turn here, a right turn there, a few U-eys every now and then. This was one of the weirdest things I've ever experienced. Somewhere, in the back of my mind, I wondered what the hell I was thinking in even agreeing to help Theresa. That was Ryan's job.  
  
After driving around for what seemed like forever, I spotted a moving van and Theresa. "THERESA!!!" I shouted.  
  
She turned around and smiled, "Hey Seth. Glad you could make it on time." There was something different about her. Different than how I pictured her. I just couldn't place what it was.  
  
"Hey sorry, I got lost o-kay. It's not like I live here or anything," I said, acting defensively, pulling over the car. She laughed.  
  
"Why doesn't that surprise me?"  
  
I shook my head and went to start the car again. "Do you want me to help or not?" I joked.  
  
"Come on Seth..." she said, giving me one of those strange, unexplainable looks that could just be summed up as 'she-meant-business'. My mom used that glare sometimes. Come to think of it, so did Summer. Damn, it must be something in their genes.  
  
"Alright, alright-"I said, in mock annoyance, hopping out of the Range Rover. "So, where are these, these, heavy boxes that you needed my assistance with?" I asked, trying hard not to laugh.  
  
Well, she laughed, which I took as a good thing. "Actually, I needed a ride, ya know. Only two people fit in the van, and there were two people helping."  
  
I should've known that was going to happen. That always happens.  
  
"Or you could go through the rooms with me and make sure that I have everything."  
  
It was better than nothing, right? I nodded. "All right." I looked at her again, trying to figure out what was different, what was wrong. There was something out of place, but what was it?  
  
She left to go into the house, and I followed, not quite sure of what else to do.  
  
"You're awfully quiet Seth," she said, after we walked through the house twice in silence.  
  
She was kinda right, wasn't she? "I'm just uh- thinking, that's all..." I said, trailing off. I looked around the bare room.  
  
"Sure you are," she said quietly. She had that same tone of voice that Ryan had when he was trying to hide something. I picked up on that fast.  
  
"Theresa, what's up?" I asked, trying not to sound too worried.  
  
"Nothing, I'm just going to miss this place, that's all," she said sighing. Sure she was going to miss this place. That was the exact answer I was looking for too. She was harder to get stuff out of than Ryan.  
  
"Oh, okay," I responded, still not quite believing her. I went around, still trying to look busy. This room must have been Theresa's old room, since it was empty of everything, except for a bed.  
  
Theresa had to be hiding something, that was obvious, but what. It was really beginning to bug me. Suddenly, the alarm on my watch began to go off. Crap! I completely forgot about Ryan's appointment that I bugged mom into getting. That was the alarm I set to wake me up. Damn it!  
  
I turned it off and went back to the pointless search. The whole place was empty, there was no reason to be looking through it.  
  
"Theresa, there's nothing here," I said, wondering if this was just something to make me feel like I was needed. I heard no response.  
  
"Theresa?"  
  
I walked out of the otherwise deserted room, looking for her. When I finally did find her, it was a pretty depressing sight. Theresa was sitting in an empty former of the room crying. Or at least, I think she was crying.  
  
"Theresa, what's wrong?" I asked, walking over to her.  
  
She looked up. "Nothing," she said quickly, wiping the tears from her eyes. Oh come on! She was crying in a corner and claiming that nothing was wrong. That was a very believable story.  
  
"You sure?" I asked, sitting down next to her.  
  
"Yeah," she nodded. I put a comforting arm around her shoulders. It wasn't one of those 'You're-my-girlfriend-and-I-love-you' type hugs, but 'You-look-like-you-needed-this' type hug. She really seemed to need it.  
  
I felt her tense up and I removed my arm in a heartbeat. "Sorry."  
  
"No. Don't be," she said, getting up, "It's just this house, this place. I want to leave more than anything, but it's going to be hard. It IS hard."  
  
I got up as well. "It's gotta be." I agreed. "Do you wanna get outta here?" I asked.  
  
She nodded and grabbed a box in the corner of the room. I grabbed the other one. "Yeah," she said.  
  
We walked in silence again. Yet, this time, it wasn't an annoying silence, more like a necessary one.  
  
Once we got outside, I put the box I was carrying in the back of the van. Then I took the one from her and put it in as well. Her's was heavier than mine. Gee, that just made me feel so great about myself.  
  
I then walked around to the passenger's side of the Range Rover and opened the door for Theresa, who hopped in. "Thank you," she said, before closing the door. I jogged around the front of the car and got in the drivers side before starting the car.  
  
The car was silent, and this time it was irksome. "So are you excited about moving in with Jimmy?" I asked, with a feeble attempt to initiate at least a bare conversation.  
  
"You, of course," she said, but it didn't sound like that, at least to me. She was hiding something.  
  
"You don't sound that was," I said. Damn. That was smart. Real smart. I was really on her good side now. I could see it coming now.  
  
But, her reaction wasn't as bad as it could've been. She simply turned around and faced away from me, not saying a word.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
She didn't say a word to me for the rest of the ride. Periodically, I checked to see if the van was still following us, then I'd glance over at Theresa. I went to turn the radio on, and she turned it off immediately.  
  
Yet, she didn't seem as though she was angry or pissed off, merely deep in though. I pulled up into Jimmy's driveway. "We're here," I said.  
  
"Thanks Seth," she said, her voice quite. She opened the door.  
  
"It wasn't a problem," I said as the van pulled up behind us. Maybe she forgot about what I had said. Theresa got out and slammed the door. Or not.  
  
I follow suit, and got out, but didn't slam the door. She was already leaps and bounds ahead of me. By the time I got up there she had already knocked on the door multiple times. Hailey must have been over.  
  
Needless to say, my hypothesis was proven correct when Hailey answered the door. It wasn't surprising, seeing as lately the two hadn't been seen without each other.  
  
Hailey enveloped Theresa in a big hug and then turned to me. "Hello Seth," she said, giving me a strange look, which only confused me more than I already was confused.  
  
"Hello," I responded, "Jimmy wouldn't be there by any chance?" I asked her. For some strange and unexplainable reason, I wanted to talk to him.  
  
"Yeah," she said nodding inside. "Look in the kitchen."  
  
"Thanks," I said, heading for the kitchen. When I got in there, I saw that Hailey was right, for once. "Hey," I said.  
  
Jimmy, who was sitting at the counter, reading a newspaper, looked up at me. "Oh, hey Seth. Long time no see."  
  
"Yeah. I kinda brought Theresa here." I said, sitting down next to him.  
  
"Really? I she asked me to go pick her up this afternoon." he said, putting the newspaper down.  
  
"Well, she called me, and I called her back, and then drove to Chino, got lost, picked her up, and then BAM now I'm here."  
  
Jimmy laughed. "Sure Seth. Thanks."  
  
I laughed as well. "We should go help her bring her stuff in. Then again she has two people in the moving van to help too."  
  
"Okay Seth," he said, stepping away from the counter and heading out towards the door. "But they may already be done."  
  
"Besides, six people are better than four." I said. He gave me this look as if I was crazy, as I got up to follow him out.  
  
By the time we got out there, most of the boxes were in the room that would most likely be Theresa's. "Told you so," Jimmy said.  
  
"Hey, thanks for waiting for us," I said, ignoring Jimmy's comment. I went and grabbed one of the last boxes and carried it inside, nearly running into one of the big scary guys that drove the moving van.  
  
"Well we sure got off easy," laughed Jimmy.  
  
"Definitely," I agreed, walking back outside to Hailey and Theresa. The van was backing quickly out of the driveway and sped off.  
  
There was silence, which had a lot of people just looking at each other, until Jimmy came back out. "Hey, who wants ice cream?" he asked randomly.  
  
"I do!" I said quickly, causing almost everyone to laugh.  
  
"While I don't share his enthusiasm, I'll have some," Theresa said.  
  
Jimmy walked over to Hailey and put an arm around her waist. "How about you babes?" he asked, kissing her quickly on the cheek. PDA. Sometimes, it wasn't needed, like now for instance.  
  
"Sure why not?"  
  
"It's a done deal then," I said, hopping into the Range Rover. For some reason, the thought of ice cream seemed to be a good one, and the sooner we got there, the better.  
  
"Geeze Seth, calm down," said Jimmy, getting into the back with Hailey.  
  
"It's just ice cream," commented Theresa calmly. She got into the passenger's side of the car.  
  
"Exactly," I laughed, "Ice cream!"  
  
I could almost hear Jimmy shaking his head. He probably thought that I was now one of the most immature people in the world. Oh well.  
  
There was silence as the engine turned over. "So what kind of ice cream is everyone going to get?" asked Jimmy.  
  
I pulled out of the driveway and sped down the road towards the "Ice Cream Palace" blocking out the conversation in the rest of the car. At the moment I wanted nothing more than to just drive so Summer's house. I really needed to talk to her.  
  
Before I knew it, we were at the "Ice Cream Palace" and I pulled into a parking space and just waited.  
  
"Seth, you coming?" asked Hailey.  
  
"Oh, yeah," I said, snapping out of my daze and getting out of the car.  
  
I walked over towards the order place with Theresa. Jimmy and Hailey seemed to be a little TOO preoccupied sharing a ginormus ice cream cone. I shook my head.  
  
"Can I help you?" asked the lady behind the counter.  
  
"Yeah, I'd like a scoop of," I paused, quickly glancing at the flavors. "Rocky Road."  
  
"Alright," she said before looking at Theresa.  
  
"I'll have a, uh.. a French Vanilla in a cone."  
  
The girl nodded and went off to get the ice cream. She came with Theresa's first. "Thank you," Theresa smiled and she reached in her pocket for some money.  
  
"Hey, don't worry about it," I said, grabbing a twenty from my pocket.  
  
"Oh no, I couldn't." she said. Then the girl came back with mine.  
  
"That'll be five fifty please." she said. Before Theresa even had a chance, I handed her the twenty.  
  
"Thanks Seth," Theresa said quietly.  
  
"Not a problem," I said, taking the change. Theresa headed over towards Jimmy and Hailey.  
  
"Let's leave those two alone." I said, "Let's go over here." I headed over towards a table and Theresa followed.  
  
She didn't talk, at all. She contented herself with eating her ice cream. That was when I noticed it. It just suddenly hit me. The last time I had heard, Theresa was pregnant, and by now, well, she should be at least six, seven months pregnant.  
  
I didn't really know how to get into the conversation, so I finished my ice cream. She seemed to take a lot longer to finish hers. She went to get up and I stopped her.  
  
"We should get going, I still have to unpack," she said. I laughed and pointed over at Jimmy and Hailey, who were still having fun with the ice cream. It seemed as though they had even brought a second one.  
  
"Let them have fun for a bit longer," I said, rolling my eyes.  
  
"No, I don't think-"she started, but I cut her off.  
  
"Don't worry about it." I said, deciding that now would be the best time to jump into the idea that I had been planning. "So how's mini-Ryan doing?" I asked.  
  
The second I said that I wish I could've taken it back. Tears sprung to her eyes. Crap. Maybe it wasn't a mini-Ryan. What the hell was I thinking?  
  
"Sorry." I said quietly.  
  
"Don't be. I just, I-"she seemed to be having trouble getting what she wanted to say out.  
  
"You don't have to say anything," I said quickly.  
  
"You don't understand, do you Seth? I've been holding it in for the longest time. Only Eddie really knew that-"she stopped again.  
  
"That what?" I asked.  
  
"I had a miscarriage Seth. I lost the baby," she said. The last words hit hard. She'd lost the baby? I could that had happened. Things were going so well.  
  
The tears fell freely from Theresa's eyes, and I wrapped my arm around her. This time, she didn't tense up, she didn't push me away, she just cried.  
  
I didn't really know if I could say anything. What good would, 'It'll all be okay' or 'Awww you poor thing' be? None. I just sat there for the longest time.  
  
"I guess it just wasn't meant to be," she said, slowly pulling away from me.  
  
"That isn't true," I said quickly. "If it wasn't meant to be then you wouldn't have gotten pregnant in the first place."  
  
Once I said that, she got up quickly. "Sorry for getting your shirt all wet," she said angrily. What the hell had I done? That is what I get for trying to help.  
  
With that, she headed over to Jimmy and Hailey, who were thankfully done playing with the ice cream and seemed to be waiting for us to be done talking.  
  
It seemed to me as if they were having some strange conversation, pretending that I wasn't even there. Once again, the feeling of being unwanted crept over me. I went over to the Range Rover and got in. I started the engine and was tempted to drive off and just leave them there, but I couldn't.  
  
Less than a minute later Theresa got in the car as did Hailey and Jimmy. Everything was silent. I pulled out and headed straight to Jimmy's house, saying nothing. Why was I so angry? I shouldn't be so angry, should I?  
  
I pulled up into the driveway and Jimmy and Hailey got out. Theresa stayed. She looked at me, and I looked away. "Seth, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have spilled like that, and then got all angry."  
  
I should've just ignored her. Ignore her like she ignored me. "It's okay," I said, still not looking at her.  
  
She opened the door to get out. "See you around Seth," she said, closing the door. For some time, I just sat there in the car thinking. Then it hit me. I should go talk to Summer. Just to talk to her.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I pulled the car into Summer's driveway. Hopefully she was home. I shut the car off and walked up to the door and knocked. A red-eyed Summer answered.  
  
"Summer, what's wrong?" I asked instinctively.  
  
"Go to hell Cohen," she said angrily. What? Why was she so angry at me? What was today? 'Get-Mad-At-Seth-Cohen' Day or something?  
  
"Summer, what's wrong?" I asked again.  
  
This time I got a hard slap across the face. "I saw you at the Ice Cream Palace with someone else."  
  
"But Sum-"she cut me off.  
  
"And you two looked to close to be just friends," she said, beginning to cry again.  
  
"Summer, please," I said quickly. She went to slap me again, but I ducked it.  
  
"We're over Co-Seth, just, just-"She slammed the door in my face. I stood there for the longest time, wishing that Summer would just come out and say that it was all a misunderstanding. That never happened.  
  
I wanted more than anything to leave, but I couldn't. I heard a car pull up and stop. I didn't turn around. I knocked on the door again. There was no response.  
  
The passenger of the car walked up behind me. "Seth?" the person asked. I turned around to see Marissa.  
  
"Hey Coop," I said, trying to smile, but finding it impossible.  
  
"Seth, is everything all right?" she asked me.  
  
I shook my head, and turned to leave. "Seth," she said. I didn't turn around. I took it that she got my message when she went and rang the doorbell.  
  
Getting into the Range Rover I heard Summer shout, "Go to hell Cohen." If that didn't make me feel even worse, I didn't know what would.  
  
I started the car and sped off.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
By the time I got home, I was inches away from crying. It probably was a bad idea to hold Theresa so close when she was crying, but God I felt like shit.  
  
I got out of the car and went into the house.  
  
"Where the hell were you?" asked my dad as I walked in. I ignored him and went into my room.  
  
"SETH COHEN!" he shouted. I heard him following me up the steps. I closed the door to my room and went over to my bed, laying down on it.  
  
Not even three seconds later, dad came barging in. "Seth, what the hell is your problem? Where were you? You weren't at Marissa's or Summers."  
  
I didn't want to answer him. Why the hell should I?  
  
"Seth, talk to me."  
  
I answered almost immediately, surprised at all the anger in my voice. "I got a call from Theresa, I went to Chino to pick her and her stuff up then we drove to Jimmy's house and then went for ice cream and Summer thought that I was cheating on her and now she hates me. Is Ryan home?"  
  
Dad just looked at me. I had said all that with one breath of air. He looked lost. "Yeah, could you repeat that and actually breathe this time?"  
  
I rolled my eyes and turned away from him. I don't think it's possible to feel any lower than I did at that moment.  
  
I heard him leave and close the door. I thought about calling Summer to explain. Maybe that would work. I grabbed my cell and dialed her number. Unfortunately, it was Marissa who picked up.  
  
"Coop, could I talk to Summer?" I asked her.  
  
"Seth, you are such a jerk." she said.  
  
"Marissa, please, let me explain,"  
  
"What is there to explain? You screwed up. Get over it. But I can't believe that you would do something like that, especially to Summer. Have fun with your new girlfriend," she said angrily before hanging up the phone.  
  
Damn it.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/n: Well, there is the chapter (and it was a LOT longer than normal), I still don't know whose POV Chapter 7 will be in, so... but anywho, I am mad at myself for splitting up SS (yet the fic will still remain this...)... Yeah. Thank you to:  
  
HOTTERTHNU : It's ok... ff.net can be like that sometimes. But anywho, I loved the nurse character, well not really. But the same thing happened to me, and I have an anger issue, so it wasn't the greatest thing in the world. HA HA!!  
  
deathcab-cutie - Suspense is the GREATEST thing in the world... except maybe the OC.. wait, except DEFENITLEY the OC.  
  
Christina - Thanks! :D  
  
Haley - Did I ever say that it wasn't RM... it just has to get thereish.  
  
TeacherTam - You should've read some of my HP fan fiction, there are worse cliffhangers, come to think of it... I wrote a pretty bad one for later in this chapter.  
  
Lizzy - That is a question that I can tell you won't be answered for some time, maybe...  
  
thatcher - If I told you that, it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?  
  
ally - HA HA!! I'm workin' on it...  
  
Queen of the Elven City - Thanks!  
  
meghan - Thanks a mil! 


End file.
